


Legolas 24

by Bethann



Series: Art Work [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Portrait, artwork, pencil sketch, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is hand drawn on 12x9 Bristol Vellum paper using Blick graphite pencils, a kneaded eraser and white gel pen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas 24

**Author's Note:**

> Hand drawn by Bethann (Beth Ng). You can see my other works here: http://bethannng.deviantart.com/


End file.
